Lifeswap!
by 2great4u
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki in Kohona High School is struggling to get his life back. His life has been turned upside down. He is about to get his life back however when he meets someone similar to him... Update#1: 1st couple is Narusaku... Read and review plz!
1. Prologue

**Naruto and Friends are copyrighted by Shonen Jump and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

(Near Kohona High School)

As the cherry blossom trees bloom in the early spring, an early Monday morning before sunrise. A black and white sprints through the forest of cherry blossom trees. As the figure was sprinting with all of his might, he said, "Shit! Shit! I'm late! Thanks a lot Iruka!"

He has headband strapped on and on it was his family symbol. His hair is as yellow as the sun. His short sleeved black long coat had his family symbol as well. His name…. Naruto Uzumaki. As soon as he got to the door the second bell rang.

"Fuck! I'm late!" he said with rageful expression.

As he opens the door to his first period class, all the eyes were staring at him.

"Naruto you are late. Care to explain why you are late today and why you were gone last week," Kakashi questioned him being irritated by him interrupting his lesson plans.

Before he could ever answer however, his eyesight caught on to a certain jock threaten to him to beat the crap out of him.

"I have… No excuses to be late or skip class," He said with defeated look.

Something in Kakashi made him worry about what is happening to Naruto. The last semester he was always was involved with school fights….

"Take your seat Naruto and after class… I want to talk to you," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai sensei," he responded immediately.

"Busted!" a jock who threatened Naruto yelled in triumph.

Everyone in the class laughed as Naruto slowly walked to his desk. Upon walking to his desk, he passes the person who crushed his heart, Hinata. She used to date him until she cheated on him for Kiba. The next person he passes by was a black haired, a bit of an attitude person, and his former friend Sasuke Uchiha, who at the time they were best friends but grew apart as the years go by. To add to that whatever Sasuke did, Naruto wanted to do better… Deep inside Naruto however, he wanted to reconnect on that friendship he lost but he also realizes that Sasuke wasn't the same person since they both met each other for the first time. Next left to the seat that Naruto was designated to was a pink haired girl who had insecurity of having an enlarged forehead but she was the most popular girl in Kohona High school and maybe beyond the high schools in Japan. Her name…. Is Sakura Haruno. Her hair was stiff as a thread and really long. Naruto had a huge crush ever since 1st grade until he had a relationship with Hinata. Naruto still has those strong emotions towards Sakura deep inside his heart even during his relationship with Hinata. However Naruto clearly sees that Sakura is still trying to get Sasuke in a relationship with her. Naruto then got prepared for Kakashi's history lesson as soon as he got to his desk.

"Um Sasuke kun…. You look beautiful today as always," Sakura complemented with love struck passion.

"Sakura chan, give it up he is never going to notice," Naruto said in disgust.

"Shut up Naruto you baka! You are so fucking annoying! I hate you," Sakura yelled enraged.

"Wow drama queen much' ttebayo," Naruto responded at the obvious.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she stood up and lunged towards Naruto. That was her infamous yell…. Soon almost the whole class went under their desks and hope that they don't get caught in between Sakura's rage. She punched Naruto straight in the face and he flew back towards the wall and fell down. He simply stood up without emotion knowing that he has faced something even worse. Both Naruto and Sakura looked into each other's eyes with enraged anger just waiting to explode.

"Naruto and Sakura….. Settle this outside of class…. Right now you guys are disrupting my lesson and you are wasting my time….Sit down," Kakashi ordered in calmness.

"Hai Kakashi sensei," both Naruto and Sakura responded in defeat and both sat down.

During the full hour of being in Kakashi's class however…. Naruto was thinking of the dreams he had that last night…..

* Don't worry Sakura chan…. I promise I will get Sasuke back…. It's a promise of a lifetime!*

*My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My Dream is to become the next Hokage!*

*How can I become Hokage…When I couldn't even save my friend…*

"Those dreams are still clear in my head…..Why am I going to save Sasuke? What was I in that dream? What does it mean," Naruto thought being lost within his own world…. Little did he know however…. There was another side of that dream….

*meanwhile in the Konohagakure*

In the different set of cherry blossom tree forest, an orange figure was jumping on the branches of those trees… His hair too is as yellow as the sun… He too was Naruto Uzumaki… However he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and a short sleeved red long coat. What was new to his usual clothes was that he had a chunin vest.

"Fuck I'm two hours late!" Naruto said to himself.

As he was jumping through the forest of cherry blossom trees he was thinking of his dreams he had last night as well….

*My ambition is to become Souban of all Japan!*

Naruto also remembered the day on an open field that he was talking to Sasuke on graduation in middle school. He also remembered that he beat up a yakuza gang with yo-yos or whatever he called it….

* All the toughest guys here, step up and fight me!*

*Sorry to keep you waiting Sasuke...*

What he said when he was trying to get Sasuke back to his school was always in his head and the fights that he had with him… He also had the dreaded kiss that happened during one of those fights… His dream reminded him of his story…. And still it was continuing….

"That dream…. What I dreamt… Is really similar to my story," Naruto thought as he was going through….

As soon as Naruto got to the training grounds, he gets pummeled to ground by a pink haired Kunoichi wearing a red vest and short shorts. She too was wearing a chunin vest. She too was Sakura Haruno…. However she has shorter hair. She created a crater around Naruto's body.

"Naruto you're late!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Please don't tell me that Kakashi sensei got here earlier than me," Naruto responded in fear.

"Sorry Naruto," Kakashi appeared over him.

"Fuck dattebayo!" Naruto immediately yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto at least you weren't the only one late," Sasuke said as he appeared above him.

As Naruto gets up, Kakashi then said to him, "Naruto this training is really important because by the time the five years come up you Tsunade will step down as Hokage and you will fulfill your dream."

"I know sensei," Naruto responded…

During Team 7's training, Naruto still couldn't get those dreams out of his head.

*Meanwhile in Kohona High School*

Lunch break…

Naruto was sitting in table all by himself eating ramen… Not only was his dream last night bothering him, but he was being reminded of his past and how everything around him changed… The fact that he was the strongest in Kohona high school was now a mere joke. All these memories were overwhelming him to the point that a tear from falling from his cheek fell in his ramen and made the taste bitter. Soon, a group of jocks surrounded Naruto only to remind him that he was the joke of the school…

"Hey kid! You're going to get extra can of whoop ass today," the leader of the jocks said defiantly towards him.

"Why?" Naruto questioned him.

"Why? Simple… You missed the Tuesday and Thursday of last week… Otherwise known as beat up Naruto days," the leader said in annoyance.

"Fuck…. Now I know why I didn't want to go to school on that week," Naruto thought in panic.

Naruto soon tried to get out of the sea of jocks that circled him but couldn't see an opening.

So… He accepted the fate that was waiting for him….

(30 minutes later…. Within 5th period…)

Naruto all bruised up from head to toe was in Principle Tsunade's office…

"Naruto…. This has been the fifth fight you've been in for the past three weeks. Not only that but you skipped a week of school… Tell me what is happening in your life young man," Tsunade said with her usual personality.

" The past year have really life altering. I broke up with Hinata a year ago, Sakura chan still hates me, and Sasuke hasn't been talking to me. That is what is happening to me," Naruto said in the upmost of calmness.

Tsunade surprised by the fact that Naruto ended up being the one picked on by jerks after one year of being in the public school system.

"So that is what is happening right now… Okay Naruto… I send you straight to nurse Shizune's office so she can bandage up those wounds… Right now I'm still trying to get rid of my gambling habits and the last thing I hear is Naruto getting beat up at the start of the year… All I'm saying is that Naruto…. Just be yourself for once!" Tsunade rambled emotionally.

"Can I go now?" Naruto said without ever realizing what Tsunade just said.

(sighs) "Okay Naruto…. But please…. Try to take care of yourself just for once," Tsunade frustrated from what happened to him.

"Thanks Baa-chan," Naruto said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Naruto then went to Shizune's office…. Funny not only was Shizune a nurse, but she is also Tsunade's secretary… After Naruto got patched up, he then went to Asuma's math class which to him is the easiest of all his classes.

(Two hours later)

School was then dismissed and Naruto was walking with his legal guardian, Iruka. Naruto was just keeping his head down ashamed what his past has done to him.

"Naruto, is there something we should talk about," Iruka said concerned for Naruto on what has happened.

"No. I'm fine," Naruto answered hiding his sadness.

"You don't look like you are okay," Iruka noted to Naruto.

"No really… I'm fine," Naruto repeated.

30 minutes later at (Naruto's house)

Naruto then presumed of doing his after school routine: Homework for two hours, dinner for thirty minutes, and wondering what his future will end up…

(Meanwhile in Konohagakure)

Naruto, after a hard day's work and being surrounded with adoring fan girls (bigger than Sasuke's fan club was during his academy days); he decided to relax at the comfort of his home. His home wasn't like his old apartment that he lived… It was his parent's house… From the master bed room to the living room down stairs… His home somehow survived when Pain attacked the Kohona. Everywhere in his living room were pictures of his parents from when they were in the academy to when his dad became Hokage. Every heart warm memory was still stuck in his head when he met his parents in his psyche… From the time when he met his Hokage Dad when he was at the verge of having Kurama be in full form to the time of when he met his former Kyuubi Jinchuriki mother when he was struggling to take control of his chakra. He can still feel their presence even in his house. Naruto then decided have dinner but instead of having the usual ramen like he always did, he decided to cook from his mother's recipe cards located in the dining table. He decided that he would eat fried rice with pork and some veggies. During his dinner, however he remembered how his life has changed after saving Sasuke from a short relationship with Hinata to regular arguing from Sakura. After dinner, he went up to the master bed room and was preparing to go to bed but, the events in his dream last night flared up.

*Sasuke… What we started back then… Let's finish it here 'ttebayo!*

*Wanna fight, pretty boy!*

*(To Pain) Even if I'm the one feeling the pain of what is past…. I always look toward the future…. I also try to fulfill my pervy godfather's keepsake!*

(In Naruto's room…. At the Kohona Gauken universe same time)

In the midst of remembering what has happened in the past, the events in his dream flares up. He also was trying to sleep but those memories kept flaring up. So got out of bed, turned on his light, headed towards his mirror on his closet door to get a good look of himself…

(Naruto's room…. At the Ninja universe same time)

Naruto just couldn't control his dreams of him in a different universe so he decided to get out of bed and went to mirror on his closet door.

(In both universes at the same time….)

When both Narutos looked in the mirror, both were surprised of what the mirror reflected. Then they both looked at what they were wearing…

"Funny… I'm not wearing and orange jumpsuit," the Naruto from the Kohona Gauken universe thought as he looked at his attire.

"That's strange… I'm not wearing a normal black pants and white polo with a black long coat," the Naruto from the Ninja universe thought as he reviewed his attire.

Soon both Narutos moved closely towards the mirror strangely and perfectly mimicking each other…

Then the Naruto from the Ninja universe moved differently than the Naruto from the Kohona Gauken universe. This both freaked out both Narutos…

"What the hell 'ttebayo?" Naruto from the high universe reacted as his felt like he just ate too much ramen.

Naruto from the Ninja universe with his mind blown decided to place his hand on the mirror. His hand phased through the mirror and his whole fell through it and landed on the Naruto in High school universe. Both Narutos looked into each other's eyes and both screamed freaking out on how weird this day turned out to be…

And this is where the story begins…

**Review please or I will hunt you down... Thank you!**

**I have also not forgot about my other story that I need to finish...**

**-2great4u**


	2. The Awkward Meeting

**Naruto is copyrighted by Shonen Jump and is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

Both Narutos were screaming at the top of their lungs. Surprisingly they didn't wake up Iruka... All you could hear is Iruka's snoring.

The Naruto from the Konoha High School then said, "What the hell are you 'ttebayo?"

"Wait 'ttebayo? What the fuck are you dattebayo," the Naruto from the Konohagakure screamed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" they both said…

(Ninja Naruto punches High School Naruto)

"What hell was that for?" the high school Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you were a Kage Bushin," the Naruto from the Konohagakure enraged.

"Kage Bushin? What type of world do you live in 'ttebayo," the High school Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Both Narutos then looked each others eyes then a burst of memories went into their minds….

*I don't plan to die before I become Hokage!*

*Sasuke…. I'm not letting you do this alone…. You think I would let face Itachi alone?*

*I never go back on my word…. That is my ninja way!*

*Teme! I hate you Dattebayo!*

After a full enlightenment of memories that crashed into their heads, they both looked at the mirror that linked both universes and saw that they had similar qualities together. From the blue eyes to the whiskers on their faces. Not only did the mirror reflect the body and facial features but they also reflect stories between these two Narutos from different universes that both reflect similarities to each other.

"You…. Are me," Naruto from the ninja world realized.

"And you are me," the high school student Naruto responded in shock.

There was a complete awkward silence that followed their realization similarities between these two knuckleheaded, hyper, and unpredictable heroes.

"Um… so do have a rival?" the Ninja Naruto said to break the silence.

"I do… He has dark hair to match his dark attitude and is known as the heartbreaker of Konoha High School," (KHS) Naruto answered in his usual antics.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Both Narutos said in unison.

Another round of awkward silence hit them as they also realized that both of their ever so concidencially similar stories had the same support characters but it was not as long as the last time they were so quiet.

"How about your crush 'ttebayo. No wait let me guess," (KHS) Naruto responded with a question to end the second round of silence.

"Sakura Haruno," Both Naruto answered in unison.

"I thought so," (Ninja) Naruto responded. (Laughs a little bit)

"So... How is your life going… I mean my life going…. I mean our life going….um…. Damn it," (KHS) Naruto babbles as he is trying to communicate with him.

(Laughs) "Fuck… It's kind of hard taking it all in as well Naruto," (Ninja) Naruto exclaimed as he finds this humorous.

"Well then… If we don't have something to talk about then see you later," (Ninja) Naruto continued.

"No wait… I need your help… I mean my help…. Fuck dattebayo," (KHS) Naruto pleaded with his ninja self.

"What for? You don't seem to have any trouble," (Ninja) Naruto answered.

"No I am in trouble… I can't seem to get my life to be normal," (KHS) Naruto responded with grief.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" (Ninja) Naruto said confused about his normal self.

(Sighs) "Come on follow me," (KHS) Naruto said with sadness in his heart.

As normal Naruto climbs up the roof, the ninja Naruto wonders what has happened with his normal self. Once Naruto got up on the roof he freaked out as he saw his ninja counterpart already on the roof of his house.

"How the fuck did you get up here? You are really fast," normal Naruto said in surprised manner.

"I'm not going to answer that. I want to know what is happening with your life," ninja Naruto answered in a concerned matter.

The was yet again silence but not to show how much awkwardness the conversation has gotten into but showing the innocence of normal Naruto as he was compelled by the dark starry sky.

Finally normal Naruto answered, "My life isn't turning out the way it seeming to be…. Sakura-chan doesn't recognize after I saved Sasuke. I barely talk to Sasuke. I end up being the guy who ends up getting beaten up. Overall my life sucks right now."

Ninja Naruto finally realized why his normal self had so much sadness in his heart because he too was having a hard life trying to reconnect with his friends.

"I'm also facing that as well but not as hard as you are. Sakura-chan still treats me the way I am. I'm still trying to get the chance of talking to Sasuke as well," ninja Naruto responded with a bit of sadness.

Both Narutos then were on their backs of the roof watching the dark starry sky wondering if their lives are going to be better after meeting their counterparts. Suddenly normal Naruto came up with an idea so crazy that he can't even consider it an idea, more like a desperation attempt.

"Call me insane but what if we switch our life style once in a while? I don't know why I should even consider this an idea," normal Naruto considered to his ninja counterpart.

"I don't think you would ever survive the ninja world," ninja Naruto answered.

"I also think that you would never survive high school life," normal Naruto retorted.

"Dude, I'm a ninja. I'm trained to kill bad guys. I pretty sure I can survive," ninja Naruto responded.

"Ok, but are you sure you can survive Sakura-chan?" normal Naruto questioned.

"I don't know… Is she violent in your world?" ninja Naruto said.

(Nods his head) "Yes," normal Naruto said.

"Then I'm fucked," ninja Naruto answered.

Both Narutos then laughed because they knew how much of a pain Sakura can be but normal Naruto immediately stopped laughing and said, "Wait…You actually agree to do something insane?"

Ninja Naruto then answered, "I don't know… (Does a Kage Bushin hand sign) Can you do this and say Kage Bushin no Jutsu?"

(Does the hand sign) "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" normal Naruto yelled.

Multiple clones appeared in front of normal Naruto's eyes freaking him out.

"It's looks like we are going to be fine," ninja Naruto said.

"Cool," normal Naruto responded on his own work.

"Alright lets go down stairs," ninja Naruto said as he picked up normal Naruto.

"Wait!" normal Naruto yelled.

Both the clones and the original Naruto got down in the backyard and ninja Naruto almost placed his hands on normal Naruto but made a blue chakra sphere in normal Naruto's hands.

"This is the Rasengan," ninja Naruto proclaimed as he completes the chakra sphere.

Amazed at what he could do, normal Naruto then said, "Could I hit the jocks with this technique?"

Ninja Naruto immediately answered, "No, when your friends are extremely in danger."

"I should test this Rasengan technique," normal Naruto said.

He then spotted a tree to test the Rasengan and immediately sprinted towards the tree.

"Wait don't do that!" ninja Naruto yelled at the top his lungs.

It was already too late… Normal Naruto's Rasengan already went through the tree. The tree was so long that it fell through the fence and through a car.

(Car alarm sounds)

"Fuck!" normal Naruto screamed as the car alarm drowns the loud conversation.

"I told you not to do that," ninja Naruto yelled across the yard.

Both Narutos then jumped in normal Naruto's room. Normal Naruto even freaked out that he can even do that. The car alarm was still sounding that even the cops had to arrive on the scene. Normal Naruto then turned off the lights once they entered in his room. The ironic thing is that normal Naruto knew whose car that got smashed…. It was Iruka's car….

"I'm so fucking dead," normal Naruto whispered to his ninja counterpart.

"So… Is the deal still on?" ninja Naruto replied as he shows his hand for a handshake.

The look on ninja Naruto's eyes meant that he himself wants to get his life back as well and that he is willing to take the risks.

Normal Naruto then reaches out for his hand, shakes it, and answers, "It's a deal we will start tomorrow!"

Ninja Naruto then nodded and as he was going back to his universe, he said, "Oyasuminasai Naruto! I'm looking forward to this."

"Oyasuminasai Naruto," normal Naruto responded.

Both Narutos knew that not only was saying good night to themselves was pretty awkward but they had doubts on each other if they would ever survive a day being a high school student or a ninja.

**Next time! The connection and the Survival Guide of a High Schooler!**

**Read Rave Review or I will hunt you down... Thank you!**

**-2great4u**


	3. The Survial Guide to High School

**Naruto is owned and created by Kishimoto-sensei. Mitsu is owned by me...**

Narutos then went to sleep and the normal Naruto started to dream or he thought so. Apparently normal Naruto was in his own conscience to meet not only his ninja counterpart but something or someone else.

"Where am I?" normal Naruto said feeling like he was alone.

"I here dude," ninja Naruto responded with calmness in his tone.

"Oh good for a second I thought I was going crazy….What the fuck is that?" normal Naruto said as he sees a huge beast behind his ninja counterpart.

"Oh him? He is just my friend," ninja Naruto said in the most casual way.

"More like a fucking huge ass fox with nine tails!" normal Naruto said.

"You know… I have a FUCKING name!" the fox yelled at the normal Naruto.

The way that the huge fox talked to the normal Naruto freaked him out as if he never heard an animal talk.

(SCREAMS like a girl) "IT TALKS 'ttebayo!"Normal Naruto exclaimed in his usual loud antics.

"I am not an it! I'm a male! I have a name you know," the fox said.

"Mother of God…. Shut the fuck up 'ttebayo! At least let me explain what I am going to do," Ninja Naruto scolded his normal self and the fox.

The ninja Naruto then explained what he is going to do about the plan of swapping lifestyles. After introducing Kurama to his normal self.

"So wait, Kurama is going to be our help line for when we get into situations?" the normal Naruto repeated as he was trying to figure out what this means for himself.

"Yes and the only way for that to happen are so I have to seal some of Kurama's chakra in your body," Ninja Naruto explained as he showed his seal to his normal self.

"So… that is the seal that is going to be placed in my body," Normal Naruto questioned his ninja self.

"Yes and starting now…. Eight Trigrams Seal!" Ninja Naruto said as he lifted his normal self's shirt and sealed some of Kurama's chakra in him…

Both Narutos then woke up. Normal Naruto then felt pain from his stomach as he got out of his ninja self's conscience. He soon realized however that today is Tuesday and it's the time where not only does he get put into misery but freshmen get there weekly beatings. Ninja Naruto then came through the mirror and soon changed into his normal self's school uniform.

"Konoha high school huh? Well looks like I going to have to survive bullies 'ttebayo," the ninja Naruto said as he was getting dressed.

Then both Narutos then stopped at what they were doing because Iruka is knocking on the door.

"Crap its Iruka! What the fuck do I do," Normal Naruto said with worry in his face.

Immediately the ninja pushed the high school student into the mirror just as the door was about to open.

"Naruto… Breakfast is ready!" Iruka said.

"I'm up Iruka!" ninja Naruto said as he immediately recognized his voice.

The ninja then went to the mirror and told his normal self, "Listen to what Kurama has to tell you, if you get in trouble remember what you did yesterday…. Oh and by the way, you're going to have to get used to my clothes 'ttebayo."

"Good luck," Normal Naruto said to his ninja self.

Ninja Naruto immediately went downstairs and saw that he was having well ramen for breakfast. He then remembered that he didn't have ramen in 6 months. As he was eating breakfast, he contacted Kurama to remind his normal self to eat at the Ramen place for breakfast in his village and go to the training grounds. Once both Iruka and Ninja Naruto finished breakfast, Iruka then said, "Alright Naruto, get your stuff and meet me at the car."

"Ok," Naruto responded.

Once Naruto got his stuff, he heard Iruka yell.

"My car!" Iruka yelled.

Once Naruto got out of the house, he saw a tree on Iruka's car. That was the tree that was hit by his normal counterpart.

"Fuck," Naruto said in his mind.

"What's wrong Kit?" Kurama said.

"I need help explaining Iruka about a mishap on his whatever it is," Ninja Naruto said.

"He said that the just to tell him that the wind blew over the tree," Kurama responded.

"Must have been the wind Iruka… Tell you what, how about I'll race you to school 'ttebayo. If I win, you owe me $20. If you win, I will pay for the damage," Naruto said in confidence.

Iruka was then surprised to hear that especially from Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto? I don't think you can even pay for this type of damage. Not only that but I haven't seen you move in a while," Iruka said in concern.

"Don't worry I find a way to pay for the damage if I lose dattebayo," Naruto said in the upmost of confidence.

Deep inside of Iruka's mind he was wondering if Naruto snapped out of his depressed feelings and got back into his normal never give up attitude.

"Alright deal Naruto, but you are going to pay for the damages," Iruka said as he starts to run for the school.

"Hey not fair! You got a head start," Naruto said as follows him.

Both Naruto and Iruka were running at full speed. Iruka was leading the way towards the school as Naruto was discreetly following him from the top of the trees and roofs keeping close to him. As the school was then in sight, Iruka then sprinted full on… However Naruto jumping through the forest of Cherry Blossom trees as he was following Iruka.

"So that's the school huh," Naruto thought.

Iruka then turned around to see if Naruto was not far behind but he didn't see him at all so he stopped completely….

"Big mistake Iruka," Naruto thought as he then drops down to the ground and runs toward the school.

How the?" Iruka said as he turns around to find Naruto right in front of him in front of the school entrance.

"Don't forget Iruka," Naruto said as he smiles and enters into the school will be his warzone.

"I won't Naruto. Oh and be careful," Iruka responded.

Naruto then stopped, turned around, and answered, "I will."

Ninja Naruto immediately realizes how out of balance this school truly is. All he sees is freshmen getting picked on by hundreds of jocks. One of those freshmen who were getting beaten up looked like Konohamaru.

"Hey Naruto!" his normal self said in their mindset.

"So Kurama figured out how to make you truly contact me without him running his mouth?" Ninja Naruto said.

"I heard that," Kurama said butting into the conversation.

"Sorry buddy. Anyways I just entered your school and it really a fucking warzone 'ttebayo," Ninja Naruto said.

"I got a lot explain on what happened to Konoha High School, but try to keep your composure 'ttebayo," normal Naruto answered in calmness.

"Got it." Ninja Naruto responded.

So ninja Naruto then walked into the school with a cool collective attitude. As he walking towards a huge fighting circus, he discreetly takes down the jocks that were picking on freshmen especially towards Moegi and Udon, Konohamaru's friends. Both Moegi and Udon were amazed on how the jock that was earlier picking a fight towards them was easily dropped by Naruto.

Naruto then entered the fight circle and saw the toughest and meanest jock who was the leader of this riot hold Konohamaru's hair. Konohamaru was tearing up thinking that he might end up dead.

"Let the kid go," Naruto said that immediately silenced everyone including Sasuke and Sakura as she was trying to flirt with him.

"So if it isn't my favorite punching bag Narutard," the jock said in cold voice. The people that are with him laughed at what he did.

"You know why I let you beat me up? One I don't want get in trouble, two you are not worth my time and three… I don't fight with little girls like you," Naruto answered in a calm fashion.

The last statement instantly pissed the leader jock. This humored a lot of people that thought that the jocks were the only reason that Konoha HS is not so prestigious anymore.

"I going to show how much of a man I am than a faggot like you!" the leader jock said as he immediately rushes Naruto.

The jock was met by a hard punch in the face, fell on his ass, and he slid backwards toward his friends. Other jocks then attacked Naruto only to be repelled by him in style. Everyone then turned heads around to see what was happening. Naruto ended up in a position where his right foot over his head and the jocks and bullies are completely stunned at what Naruto just did.

"Well go fucking destroy him!" the leader jock yelled in anger.

His lap dog that helped him up then attacked Naruto at full speed. Naruto then instantly put his foot down on his head which amazed everyone. The jock who felt this incredible power from him had a feeling that he was split apart by that kick. One jock decided to sneak up on Naruto from behind and he immediately felt his presence. Naruto then stepped backwards and turned his shoulder into the jocks jaws. Another round of jocks then attacked Naruto, this time surrounding him in a circle. As the circle shortens, time then slowed down, and Naruto crushed every toe of the jocks that attacked him in a circle with 500 lbs of foot stomping. He then raised his left foot backwards near a 180 degree angle that kicked another jock that was attacking him from behind again and with upward force kicked the jock in front of him right in the crotch. The jocks that were attacking Naruto went the other direction leaving the leader of them behind.

"You okay there kid?" Naruto said to Konohamaru as he lends his hand towards him.

"I'm fine," he responded as he was getting picked.

Naruto instead celebrating his beat down to the jocks that bullied his normal self he decided to turn back and facing Naruto was Sakura.

"Naruto! Have you lost your mind?" Sakura said as she throws a fist towards his face.

Immediately Naruto grabbed her fist and backhanded her cheek which caused an intense long moment of silence surrounding both Naruto and Sakura.

"You know Sakura… You are no different than the jocks that I personally gave a piece of my mind. What happened to the Sakura-chan that I know and love so much 'ttebayo," Naruto said in a sincere manner looking into the eyes of innocence and sheer beauty.

Naruto then left her feeling satisfied of letting out his emotions towards normal Sakura Haruno.

"Damn… She is still beautiful even with long hair ," ninja Naruto said in his thoughts as he walks on by increasingly blushing each step he takes.

Everyone saw that Naruto's face was blushing after confronting the "she-devil".

"I heard that! Sakura-chan in your world is fucking beautiful dattebayo and she has her hair cut," normal Naruto responded in his thoughts. Both Naruto knew that they were looking at Sakura Haruno as the same person from their worlds. Both still think that both Sakuras are beautiful ,delicate, and yet brutal despite switching lifestyles.

Sakura despite backhanded by the most unpredictable "ninja" in both universes had everything that Naruto said to her burrowed in her ears and repeated like a broken CD. She always knew that Naruto always asked her to ramen date but remember what he did last year. Naruto not only cause stir in Konoha High School but he managed to save Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru and Kabuto, the transvestite transfer students. Orochimaru looked too old to be a high school student. She also remembered that Naruto said her from the yakuza gang that kidnapped her and saved the school from udder destruction by a gang known as the Akatsuki. After realizing what Naruto did to this school and towards her, she couldn't help but burst into tears.

The leader of the jocks who couldn't stand the fact that he can get his ass whooped by Naruto, sprinted past Sakura, and targeted Naruto as he pulled out a switch blade.

Sakura immediately realized where that jock was heading and she yelled, " NARUTO!"

Naruto heard Sakura's cry and knew exactly who was gunning for him so he ran as well. People were confused as to why Naruto choose to run away from the nastiest of all jocks until they saw how the situation ended up. Naruto then ran to the nearest pillar with the jock ever so close to shanking him in the back. Naruto then did a flip over the jock using the pillar. Naruto followed up by grabbing him and threw him towards an empty trophy case that was supposed to be filled this year.

The jock, now weakened with broken bones ranted to Naruto, "What the fuck are you? Yesterday I had a fun time massacring you but today you fucking annihilated me and the second string baseball players… I don't even fucking understand how a worm like you would even strong as to almost murder me. In fact you are a disgrace to this school and peers around you. No wonder why your friends don't communicate with you and you're the one that always sits by himself at lunch. You're the reason why Konoha High is a fucking joke to all of Japan teme!"

Ninja Naruto alongside normal Naruto who was listening has actually listened to the jock the whole time responded in the most characteristic manner that everyone was moved by his words, " You still don't even know me and you been having fun trying to be the shit out of me since god knows when? I tell you that I'm Naruto Uzumaki, student of the most prestigious high school of all of Japan with a 4.0 GPA as of right now. Even though I caused a lot drama last year it doesn't mean the teachers and the students would care for my safety and well being. I've treated everyone bad but that doesn't hinder the goodness that I have. The irrefutable truth is that you're the disgrace of this school and you are supposed to represent our school with pride but the trophy case has yet to be filled with one achievement in sports. Have you had no shame in that? You have been in every sport that required leadership and you failed miserably. I saved my friend that almost made a wrong life altering decision and saved this school from oblivion. I decided to at least not be the case of everything drama worthy and I have yet decided be on a sport program. I focus on my academic goals that so much that I realized now that I wasn't myself. I limited myself from getting into fights and relationships with others that I lost sight in who I wanted to be. You on the other hand are lowest of scum in this school that you let you anger and hardheadedness to answer your problems. You even resorted to stabbing me but I thank you for at least bringing back to way I was. My goal now is to restore Konoha into greatness and I would not mind if everyone were to help me in this short term goal!"

Everyone felt simple yet warm feelings in their hearts that Naruto was truly back and the rest of the year could get interesting. As for Sakura, she was once a "she-devil", now she is a guardian angel. On the other hand, she was now split apart emotionally between Naruto and Sasuke. Heaven and earth seem like it just completed the first step in harmonious balance.

"Naruto! Mitsu! In my office now," Tsunade screeched into the public announcement system and everyone covered the ears.

"Fuck… Is that Tsunade no Baa-chan?" Ninja Naruto thought.

"Baka! It is Baa-chan," Normal Naruto responded in thought.

"I'm so fucking dead," Ninja Naruto said to himself.

As Naruto and Mitsu were straight into Tsunade's office, another announcement was made by Tsunade, "Sakura Haruno! You get into my office as well!"

"God damn it. Karma is really having fun messing around with me," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura then went to Tsunade's office unaware of how she treats trouble makers. She herself was personally going to meet the devil.

**To be continued in the next chapter...**

**I know its been awhile since i uploaded a chapter... I have a life you know...**

**-2great4u**

**Next time! The reassuring future!**

**Read Rave Review or I will hunt you down... Thank you!**


	4. Reasuring Future or maybe

**Naruto and Friends are owned by Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy! This chapter also took awhile!**

Both Mitsu and Naruto went inside Tsunade's office with a horrified look in their eyes. Tsunade had the look of evil right inside her heart. Sakura then entered in the office with a sense of death, fear, and sadness in her heart. Naruto had a calm demeanor on the look of his face however; he is still frightened by the fact that Tsunade is as deadly in his world.

"Mitsu, you have been pissing me off since the first day of school…. In fact I have suspended you for kami knows how much…. YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Tsunade yelled that everyone outside of her office heard her screech.

Naruto and Sakura swallowed after Tsunade laid the punishment on Mitsu.

"In fact I don't near the school the campus at all! Get the fuck out!" Tsunade demanded to Mitsu.

Mitsu ran out the office and was to never to be seen again.

Tsunade got back on her seat to take a breather and looked at Naruto and Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura both swallowed air when they made eye contact with Tsunade. However Tsunade both looked at Naruto and Sakura with a state of concern and calmness.

"Honestly Naruto, out of all the things I saw from you today, I would definitely suspend you right on the spot but seeing how you protected Konohamaru and his friends, I'm not. As for you Sakura, you need to stop being a drama queen for once. It seemed like you really deserved that backhand from Naruto. Should I even mention how much attention that you guys brought after that slap," Tsunade confronted them.

Naruto ducked his head in shame for what he did towards Sakura. Sakura on the other hand felt like she did deserve the slap. Both the student and the ninja looked towards each other both embarrassed by the fact that they are now the talk of everything after what just happened.

Tsunade then broke the silence by saying, "Ok I leave you two to sort this mess over. I got to deal with the parents of Mitsu."

Tsunade then left her office leaving Ninja Naruto and Sakura. Both seem ashamed at what they caused.

"I'm sorry that I…" both Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"You go first," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and cause your whole year to be a mess," Sakura answered in remorse.

"No… I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you like that. That was totally uncalled for," Naruto responded in guilt.

"So did you mean it," Sakura questioned Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned her back.

"What you said to me earlier after you slapped me silly," Sakura answered his question.

"Oh that… Let me think," Naruto responded following a quick moment in silence.

Immediately, Normal Naruto said in his mind, "Did you say the same thing to my Sakura chan?"

"Yep," Ninja Naruto responded to his normal self.

"Yea I mean it," Naruto answered Sakura's question.

"Oh I see," Sakura said after there was another moment of silence.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? You are not acting liking the Sakura-chan that I love dattebayo," Naruto responded.

"Well baka for your information, I'm still trying cope with my last relationship," Sakura said in a bit of frustration.

"Oh that… Well I understand," Naruto answered.

"Well, what about your relationship with Hinata?" Sakura questioned him.

…

….

…..

….

…

"I broke up with her… Apparently she cheated on me. I don't want to tell anymore details to you," Naruto answered.

"Oh…. By the way can I tell you something…? Will you go out with me?" Sakura said as she immediately blushed.

Naruto gagged on air immediately as he was intently listening.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said astounded as to what Sakura said.

"I said will you go out with me after school?" Sakura repeated.

Naruto thought carefully of Sakura's offer and said, "Yea….. I go out with you."

"Ok…. (Grabs Naruto on the collar) But if you tell anyone that you are going out with me, this will be the last time you ever take me out on a date," Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Now that's the Sakura-chan I know and love and don't worry I keep it a secret," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

(Throws Naruto back in his seat) "Whatever," Sakura said.

(laughs) "I'll think of something when we get out of school," Naruto said feeling satisfied.

Tsunade then enters her office with two passes in her hand and said, "You guys should head back to class… I giving you guys a warning to not be in fights unless you are only just protecting yourselves."

Both Naruto and Sakura took passes from Tsunade as they were walking out of the office.

"Oh and Naruto…. Its nice to see you back to the way you were," Tsunade added.

"Thanks Baa-chan," Naruto responded with a smile on his face.

So Naruto and Sakura went to back to their first period class silently and both enter the room with everyone staring are including Kakashi.

"Take your seats Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said to break the silence

"Hai sensei," Naruto and Sakura answered.

Both Naruto and Sakura went to their seats and Kakashi continued his lecture…

During his lecture, he assigns the class a group project to analyze a song in any means necessary. Kakashi immediately grouped Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke…. The last time he did this ended in disaster….Sakura definitely thought that Karma was going after her…. She was right it seems like Karma act like a bitch to those who are a bitch.

Later in Lunch….

Naruto was eating his normal lunch, ramen and Arizona Tea. A group jocks decided to try to perform a sneak attack behind him.

"Dude what the fuck are we doing?" one of the jocks whispered to each other.

"We are avenging Mitsu…" The head jock said to his comrade.

Ninja Naruto was aware of their presence around him. As the group of the sneak up behind closely, Naruto took his large Arizona tea can and opened with loud pop. He turned around sipping on his ice tea to see fully scared jocks afraid of getting a smack down from Naruto.

"You know I can't fight you guys but, you don't want to piss off the person looking at you guys (points to a bodily figure)," Naruto said.

The jocks turned to where Naruto was pointing to… It was Tsunade cracking her knuckles and she was not in the mood to break up a fight…. She was more in to ending it before it starts…. The jocks then realized that it was too risky and too tough to face Naruto and end up with a different outcome especially with Tsunade breathing on their necks. The will have to wait until Naruto shows his weakness or give up trying…

One person was walking towards Naruto's empty table and that person was the lone avenger, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto looked up and saw what looks like a small smirk on his face. Something that both Narutos haven't seen in awhile yet to have his normal self see this happen.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sasuke finally said.

The lunch room was mostly at moderate volume until everyone heard what Sasuke told Naruto. The whole cafeteria fell in silence and everyone stared at both of them.

"Yea you can sit here, if you tell me why 'ttebayo," Naruto finally said before slurping his noodles and to break the awful silence that conquered the environment.

Sasuke in response said simply, "I want to reconnect that bond that I severed a year ago."

Ninja Naruto eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Back in his world, the Sasuke in there was quiet as usual but he didn't talk as much as he did towards his friends. Everyone doubted that Sasuke was truly out of the darkness that controlled his mind into killing his brother but none the less he still has that dark avenger tone in his voice.

"Ok then. So how are you doing," Naruto said.

"I should be asking you that question especially after what happened today and what's been happening to you the last semester," Sasuke answered.

Naruto's normal self butted in thought, "He has been chased down by his fan girls ever since he broke up with Sakura-chan."

"Ok smart mouth tell me you been doing with love life ever since that melodramatic day," Naruto said in confidence and before drinking his drink in hand.

"I should be asking you what you been doing being beat down to a pulp by weaklings," Sasuke retorted back.

Sasuke then added the word that Naruto wanted to hear from him, "Dobe."

Naruto immediately responded, "Teme!"

Both friends looked into each other's eyes in rivalry and the whole lunch room once again became silent with the focus on them. Naruto immediately gave few chuckles and Sasuke just smirked making the environment of the lunch room to become normal again. Naruto finished his ramen after that commotion.

"Now that's the Sasuke teme that I know," Naruto said his usual antics.

"Does it look I've never been myself for past semester? Look at you baka. Why say something stupid as that," Sasuke said adding to insult.

"You never cease to amaze me Sasuke," Naruto said getting annoyed by Sasuke's remarks.

Both "friends" then talked about how their project will be worked out and thus ending their lunch time. The rest of the school day went normally on by and everyone still was talking about this morning. Naruto however couldn't wait for what he has in store for Sakura… The problem is where will he take her? The most he is worried about is his normal self doing well to fit in most importantly trying to get balance in his crazy world and well do the same if not better than what his ninja self is doing.

**Review or I will hunt you down!**

**Next time! The Survival Guide of a Konoha Ninja! Soon! Cherry Lips!**


End file.
